


After-Math

by Beck_Q47



Category: The Paper Magician Series - Charlie N. Holmberg
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck_Q47/pseuds/Beck_Q47
Summary: Like right after Emery proposes to Ceony.





	After-Math

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first in the fandom, but these are like my favorite books ever, and there's only 5 other fics, so I want to start adding. Enjoy!

"Ceony Maya Twill, will you marry me?"

Ceony realized she was crying at this point, but she didn't care. After years, everything was falling into place. She was finally a Magician, all the Excisioners were gone, her family was alive and safe, and Emery was  _proposing!_ Nothing could make this day any better. While Ceony was lost to her thoughts, Emery started to get worried.

"-ony? Ceony? I'm sorry, this was probably too soon and you just graduated and you probably wanted to wait bef-" 

"Yes"

Emery stopped talking and looked back at Ceony.

"Really?"

"Yes Emery! Of course I want to marry you! I've been waiting almost two years for this! Just, ugh!" Ceony finished her ranting by pulling Emery to her and kissing him. He finally relaxed, and started to kiss her back, but she stopped him. 

"And while I would love to finish this, I believe my family is waiting for me?" Emery looked adorably confused, before remembering where they were supposed to be. 

"Oh, right, yes, um, maybe we could finish this later?" Ceony smiled at how flustered Emery was. She'd never seen him like this.

"Of course we can. Now come, we have a party to get to. I'm a Magician now, remember?" Emery grinned and kissed her one more time, before taking her hand and leading her back to the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment!


End file.
